


It Ties

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-25
Updated: 2002-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan's body blocked her view at first, but as soon as she stepped around him, the reason for his silence became readily apparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ties

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my Smallville/Highlander crossover; 

## It Ties

by Joyfulgirl41

<http://www.livejournal.com/~joyfulgirl41/>

* * *

Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me. I just have a fish. It's sad, really. I'll return the boys when I'm done playing, I promise. Please don't take my fish! 

"Things We Cannot Change." Parts of the story may not make sense if you haven't read that first. Second in the Immortality Series. 

A huge serving of thanks to my many betas Caro, Autumnyte, Farouche, and Rachel/Rhiannon. Thanks for all your hard work and encouragement and putting up with my moods. Y'all rock.  <g>

And extra-super-special thanks to Starcat/Stone Princess! She's my hero and the bestest friend and beta a girl could have. She's the first person to read my stories as well as my final approval person. I don't know what I'd do without her. ::hugs:: and pie to you, my evil friend. 

Feedback: It's my anti-drug. You don't want me to start doing drugs, do you? Any and all feedback is more than welcome. 

* * *

_Hey my love do you believe that we might last a thousand years_  
 _Or more if not for this_  
 _Our flesh and blood_  
 _It ties you and me right up_  
 _Tie me down_  
\- _Dave Matthews_

* * *

The suggestion was totally unexpected. Jonathan must have sensed how upset Martha was that Clark had returned to school. After having him home all summer, she missed her baby. She had thought it wouldn't be so hard to watch him go the second year. She'd been wrong. 

She tried to hide her melancholy from her husband, but he knew her too well, bless him. That morning he had come into the kitchen, wrapped his arms around her and suggested they have a nice dinner in Metropolis and surprise Clark while they were there. 

They left early in the afternoon so that they would be able to spend some time with Clark without disrupting any evening plans he might have. 

"Are you sure we shouldn't call him first?" Martha gave her husband a worried look. "What if he's busy?" 

Jonathan laced his fingers through hers. "Don't worry so much. If we call, our visit won't be a surprise, will it?" 

They arrived at Clark's building a little after four o'clock. Clark had lived in the dorms last year, but he and Pete had decided to move off campus this year, stating it just wasn't considered _cool_ to continue living in the dorms after the freshman year requirements. 

Pete answered the door, a startled look crossing his face when he saw them. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent!" he greeted them loudly. "What a surprise!" 

Jonathan smiled. "Hey, Pete. How are you doing?" 

"Fine, good. How are you, _Mr. and Mrs. Kent_?" Pete fidgeted nervously. 

"Is Clark home?" Martha asked. 

Pete's eyes darted toward Clark's bedroom door. "Um, yeah. He's taking a nap actually. Why don't I get him for you, *Mr. and Mrs. Kent*?" 

She wondered why Pete was yelling at them. 

"Don't worry about it. We'll just stick our heads in and say hi," Jonathan told him good-naturedly. 

Martha was worried that maybe Clark had a girl in there, but dismissed the thought. Clark hadn't dated anybody since he'd broken up with Ashleigh last year. Besides, he hadn't been in Metropolis long enough to start seeing anyone seriously yet. "Is it okay if we come in?" 

"Um, yeah. Sure." Pete stepped aside. "I was just leaving." He grabbed his wallet and keys off the coffee table and practically ran out of the apartment, his keys jingling loudly. 

"What was that all about?" Jonathan asked, as the door slammed shut behind Pete. 

Martha shrugged. "Maybe we should have called." 

"You heard Pete. He's just taking a nap." Jonathan walked over to the door and knocked lightly before opening it. "Cla-" 

Martha frowned as her husband's voice stopped abruptly. She walked over to the open door. Jonathan's body blocked her view at first, but as soon as she stepped around him, the reason for his silence became readily apparent. 

Clark wasn't alone. 

He was lying on his side, facing toward them, spooned behind Lex Luthor. 

Clark's arm was wrapped possessively around Lex. His hand was resting on Lex's stomach, his fingertips dipping under the waist of Lex's pants. There was very little room to mistake the nature of their relationship. Both boys were dressed and Martha thanked God for _that_ small blessing. Jonathan was about to have a heart attack beside her. 

They _really_ should have called first. 

* * *

"What do you want, Pete?" Clark mumbled, annoyed at his nap being interrupted. Lex's body was pressed up against him, sleek and warm, and he was far too comfortable to get up yet. 

When Pete didn't answer, Clark opened his eyes and almost shoved Lex off the bed when he saw his parents standing in the doorway. 

Pete was _so_ dead! 

Clark knew the instant Lex woke up; his body stiffened and his heart rate spiked to an alarming speed. 

"Mom, Dad." Clark jumped off the bed. "What's up?" He grinned casually, only to ruin the effect by tripping over one of Lex's shoes. He had to remind himself that his dad _didn't_ have the heat vision that it looked like he was trying his damnedest to use on Lex. Clark had to do some damage control, fast. 

Lex stood up, straightened his shirt and brushed off his pants calmly. Clark could tell that he was trying to regain composure. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent. It's so nice to see you again," Lex greeted them politely, like they were at a cocktail party. 

Clark was sure that the shade of red that his father's face had turned wasn't healthy. 

"Dad." He brushed past Lex and herded his parents out into the living room. "Sit down. We can talk about this." His parents sat down on the couch obediently, which was a good sign. 

"We wanted to surprise you, honey," his mother offered. 

"I'm surprised," Clark admitted with a nervous laugh, glancing over at Lex, who was hovering in the doorway uncertainly. 

Lex gave him a dirty look. He had wanted Clark to tell his parents about their relationship since the beginning. Clark had agreed to tell them when Lex told Lionel and they both knew _that_ wasn't going to happen any time soon. Now Clark wished he had listened because _this_ was much worse than any situation he had previously envisioned. His father still hadn't said anything. 

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." Was his dad even breathing? "Lex and I are, um, dating." 

His dad turned to glare at Lex. "What the hell did you do to my son?" 

At the wickedly calculating look on Lex's face, Clark jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and ran over to his lover, throwing his hand over Lex's mouth before Lex could say a word. "Excuse us," he muttered to his parents before pulling Lex into the entryway where they couldn't be seen. 

"I think you should go home," he whispered once they were out of sight. 

Lex narrowed his eyes. "What did you do that for? Why should I go home?" 

Despite everything, Clark smiled. Lex looked so amazingly sexy when he was pissed, and at the moment he was _really_ pissed. Clark knew his father's comment hadn't gone over too well. "I saw the look in your eyes, Lex. What were you going to say?" he demanded. 

Lex had the grace to look a little guilty. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Yes, you do." Clark placed his hands against the wall on either side of Lex's head and leaned in with his entire body until he could feel the heat of Lex's. "Let me guess. You were going to say something like 'What did I do to him? Well, last night I stripped him down and sucked him off. Then I bent him over my desk and fucked him until he begged me to let him come...'" 

"Jesus, Clark," Lex groaned, his fingers digging into Clark's biceps, his eyes focused on Clark's lips. Clark _really_ wished his parents weren't sitting in the next room. He had only meant to tease Lex a little, but he was now caught up in the clear, full color images of Lex going down on him, complete with the sexy wet-noises soundtrack. 

He leaned in to give Lex a short, apologetic kiss, but it quickly got out of control. When Clark broke away, they were both painfully hard, which only made matters worse. "My parents," he panted. 

Lex leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. "Get rid of them." 

"Yeah, that would go over well." Clark laughed quietly. "Sorry guys, I meant to tell Lex to go home, but in the process of making my point I ended up getting so turned on that I _really_ have to fuck him now. You don't mind, do you?" Lex's eyes shot open at that. 

"You're not helping matters, you know that, right?" 

"Sorry," Clark kissed him, quickly pulling away before it got out of hand again. "I should go talk to them, though." 

Lex frowned. "Are you sure you want me to leave?" He looked so hurt. It was cute, really. 

"I think it would be best. My dad has a temper and so do you. I can't handle both of you and keep my cool at the same time." 

"So I need to be 'handled' now?" 

Lex was just being belligerent and difficult. If he wanted to play the pouting girlfriend... "Aw, you know I didn't mean it like that, baby." 

Lex snickered. 

"I promise to 'handle' you later," Clark whispered. "I just need to talk to them alone right now." 

"Yeah, all right." Lex grabbed his coat off the coat rack and shrugged it on. "Call me as soon as you're done, okay?" 

"I promise." Clark pulled Lex in for another quick kiss. 

"Have a good time." Lex smirked. 

Clark sighed as the door closed behind Lex. He could do this. They were his parents and they loved him. He turned and walked back into the room. This wasn't going to be fun. 

* * *

Lex sighed. This was really _not_ what he needed at the moment. He had barely seen Clark all week. The past few days had been long and stressful, and the only thing that had gotten him through it all was the promise of Friday night with Clark. 

Parental confrontations had not been part of the plan. The basic outline for the evening had been nap, food, sex, sex, sex, food, and more sex. There had definitely been no room for parental confrontation. 

Didn't the Kents know how to use a phone? 

"Well, it looks like all his limbs are still attached. I suppose that's a good sign." As much as he liked her, Lex really wasn't in the mood to deal with Chloe's snark. 

He turned to see Chloe and Pete leaning against Pete's car. 

"Not necessarily," Pete countered. "It could mean Mr. Kent is dead and Lex is fleeing the scene of the crime." 

"Oh, you guys are funny." Lex scowled at Chloe. "Where did you come from?" 

Chloe hooked her arm around Lex's elbow, ignoring the question. _When_ had these people stopped being afraid of him? "Aw, c'mon, Lex. We're dying here. What happened? Was it horrible?" She always looked far too excited when talking about horrific events. Lex supposed it was a reporter thing. 

"Yeah, spill it," Pete demanded with a smirk. 

"Spill it?" Lex raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean tell you what happened after _you_ let Clark's parents into the apartment and then _left_?" Not that Lex could really fault Pete. The kid had good survival instincts. 

Pete shrugged. "I did what I could, man. I tried to make enough noise to wake you guys up. I'm sorry, though." 

Lex pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes. "It's not your fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later." God, his head hurt. 

"Hey." Lex opened his eyes when Chloe touched his arm. "It'll work out. You know that, right? You're important to Clark and Clark is too important to his parents for this thing to get really bad." 

Lex was both amused that Chloe was trying to comfort him and touched by her concern. It still surprised him that Chloe and Pete were his friends now, that they cared. "You're right, I know. It's just that a fight with Clark's parents wasn't exactly what I had planned for the evening." 

"And we are officially reaching the 'Too Much Information' part of the conversation," Pete teased as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "We're going to get some coffee. Wanna join us?" 

"No, thanks. I'm afraid I wouldn't be the best of company right now." 

"Because you're usually a big ball of sunshine." Chloe tilted her head as she considered him. Despite her comment she still looked concerned. "You sure?" 

"Yeah." Lex mustered a smile. "I'll talk to you guys later." 

Lex's smile faded as he slid into the driver's seat of his car. He wasn't worried that Clark would break things off. Not much, anyway. He didn't want their relationship to cause a major rift in the Kent family, but he didn't want to be Clark's dirty little secret either. He had always been envious of the Kent family, wanted to be a part of it more than he cared to admit. 

If it came to a choice between Lex and Clark's parents and Clark chose Lex, Clark would regret it. Probably not right away, but if something happened to Jonathan or Martha, Clark would feel guilty that things had ended badly between them and he would end up hating Lex. Lex wasn't sure he could survive that, wasn't sure he wanted to. If Clark chose his parents, well, Lex didn't know if he wanted to survive that either. 

* * *

Clark sat down across from his parents. His father wasn't even looking at him anymore, though he didn't look quite as tense and his color was a bit more normal. 

His mother frowned. "How long...?" 

"Lex and I have been together for about five months," Clark admitted. The look on his mother's face made him feel like an ass. He hadn't meant to hurt her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just--" He looked away, unable to continue. Could this get any worse? 

"You have to break it off," his dad stated suddenly. 

Ask a stupid question. Clark sighed. "I'm not going to break it off." 

"Do I need to remind you how dangerous it is for you and Lex to be so...close?" his dad asked quietly. "How easily he could discover your gifts?" 

It just kept getting worse. "He already knows; I had to tell him." 

"You _had_ to tell him?" 

"He's not going to tell anyone, Dad!" 

"And how do you know that, Clark? Because he said he wouldn't? Luthors don't have the greatest track record for keeping their word." It sounded like his father was ready to work himself up into a righteous rant about the evils of the Luthors. Clark had thought they'd left that behind years ago. 

"I know, because I know _him_." Clark couldn't explain his faith in Lex, how did one explain faith? He couldn't even tell them about Lex's immortality. It wasn't Clark's secret to tell. "You guys are just gonna have to trust me on this, trust that you've raised a son who's capable of making these kinds of decisions." 

Jonathan snorted. "Why? You haven't been so honest with us up until this point." 

"Gee, I can't think of why I would want to keep something like this a secret! It couldn't be because I was afraid you'd overreact, could it?" Clark fought to keep his temper in check. 

"Clark," his mother interrupted softly, "what about all your girlfriends? When did your interests change?" 

"You remember the girls I dated, right?" 

The question elicited a rueful grin from his mom. She hadn't liked any of the girls he had introduced her to. Though she had always been very diplomatic about it, he had heard the relief in her voice every time he'd called to tell her about a break-up. "It wasn't a change so much as a realization." 

Jonathan ran a hand through his hair. "I still can't believe you just told him. What were you thinking?" 

"I was thinking that it would be best to be honest with someone I love. I couldn't keep it from him any longer. If I hadn't told him, if he had found out some other way, I-- I would have lost him." The knowledge of how easily their lies could have torn them apart made Clark queasy. 

His father looked skeptical. He probably didn't consider Clark losing Lex a bad thing. "And what about when this thing ends? It's going to end badly, Clark, and you've left yourself incredibly vulnerable." 

"It's not like that, Dad." Why did they insist on treating him like a little kid? 

"You have no idea what goes into a long-term relationship. Neither does Lex. What makes you think this could possibly last?" 

"I would have thought that watching you and Mom all these years has given me some idea of what it takes to make a relationship work." 

Clark knew how incredibly naive it would sound to say that the relationship wouldn't end, but there were some things that were just inherently true. The first time he had kissed Lex he'd known. He had felt like the last piece of the complicated puzzle that was his love life had fallen into place. 

"Please be okay with this. I love you guys so much. I don't want what happened between you and Grandpa Clark to happen to us. Please don't make me choose." Clark couldn't imagine giving up his parents, cutting them out of his life. But Lex...he couldn't, God, wouldn't leave Lex alone. He just _couldn't_. 

"We don't want that either, Clark." His father sighed, a resigned look on his face. "You're our son and we'll always love you, no matter what, but you can't expect us to just accept all of this right away." 

"Just give him a chance, Dad. Please?" 

"Maybe we could all have dinner together. It would give us a chance to talk about things," his mother suggested. 

"That'd be great!" Clark gave her a grateful look. He felt a little guilty that she was once again in the position of mediating another one of the Kent men's infamous clash of wills. He made a mental note to do something very special for her this Christmas and Mother's Day and her Birthday. Before anyone could say anything else, Clark jumped up from his chair. "I'll go call Lex." 

* * *

Lex was unlocking the door to his building when he heard Adam's car pull up. Lex had given both Adam and Duncan keys to the building so they could use the gym while he was gone. 

"I thought you had plans," Adam called out as he walked up behind Lex. 

"Well, plans change." Lex held the door for Adam to catch before walking into the gym. "What about you? How's Duncan?" 

From what Adam had told Lex, the situation between him and Duncan hadn't really improved all that much. Over the past few months they had talked a lot, but hadn't done anything more than that. They were stuck in some sort of limbo between friends and lovers, unwilling to go forward and unable to go back. 

Adam followed Lex into the gym. "Nice try. What happened?" 

"What makes you think I want to tell you?" Lex asked belligerently. 

"Because I am your confessor." Adam intoned gravely, a smile lighting his eyes. 

Lex gave him a sly look. He was glad that he and Adam had been able to remain friends, though Clark still resented Adam for his one-night stand with Lex. 

"Clark's parents decided to drop by for a little visit," he finally admitted. 

"Without calling?" 

Lex grinned ironically. 

"What were you guys doing?" 

"We were sleeping. Fully clothed, luckily." 

Lex could feel Adam's eyes on him as he moved around the gym. "What are they like?" 

Lex sighed wistfully. "Mrs. Kent should have had a half dozen children. She's a very nurturing type. There's no one who could spend time around her and not be completely enamored. She's well educated and compassionate. She reminds me of my mother a little." 

"And Mr. Kent?" 

"Mr. Kent is hard-working and honest. His family's the most important thing in the world to him. He's a good man. Unfortunately, he also hates all things Luthor." Lex couldn't stop the bitterness from creeping into his voice. He'd done everything he could think of over the years to earn Jonathan Kent's respect. Nothing had worked and Lex doubted that his sleeping with Clark was going to help matters. 

"I see," Adam said quietly. "What are you going to do?" 

Lex bit his lip. "I'm going to tell them." 

"Tell them?" Adam sounded incredulous. "You can't be serious! What good could that _possibly_ do?" 

"It's the only thing," Lex said distractedly. 

"The only thing that's going to do is scare them." 

Lex shook his head. "There are things you don't know, Adam. The Kents aren't -- they're good people. Telling them is my only chance at gaining their trust." 

"It isn't that easy, Lex. They may be good people, but there's no telling how they will react to something like this. Especially if they want to keep you away from their son. You'll be giving them an enormous amount of power over your life!" 

Lex looked up at that. "Exactly." 

"Why are you doing this? Are you going to tell them because you think it'll help or are you doing it to appease your masochistic tendencies?" 

What was that supposed to mean? "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It's a hell of a thing to be a martyr, Lex." 

"You don't know what you're talking about, so just drop it." Lex's tone was cold and clipped. He certainly had no interest in being a martyr. 

"Fine." Adam looked as though he wanted to say more, but he only shrugged off his coat and grabbed two practice swords off the wall. "Want to spar?" 

Lex was grateful for the distraction as he shed his own coat and took one of the swords from Adam's hand. 

A few minutes later, Lex's coat began to ring. They had been so intent in their sparring that the ringing startled them both. Lex turned toward the sound, causing Adam to miss his attack, accidentally cutting Lex's forearm instead. 

"Shit!" Lex covered the wound with his hand to stop the flow of blood. "That's probably Clark." He dug the cell phone out of his coat pocket with the other hand. "Hello?" 

"Lex!" Clark sounded way too happy. 

"Hey, Clark." 

"What's the matter?" Lex could hear the frown in Clark's voice. "Did something happen?" 

"No, I'm fine. I just cut myself." 

"What? What happened? Are you okay?" 

"Well, since my head is still attached, yeah, I'm fine," Lex said shortly. 

"Okay then." Clark paused. "Here's the thing." 

Lex's gut clenched. "Yeah?" 

"I think they've calmed down a little. I was thinking maybe we could all have dinner together." 

"Dinner?" Yes, Lex could handle dinner. Maybe the next time they were in town-- 

"Tonight." 

"Tonight?" Evidently, Clark had a sadistic side. 

"Tonight," Clark confirmed. "Do you want to come over here?" 

Lex sighed. "Why don't you guys come over here instead, around eight o'clock?" 

"Your place?" Clark sounded surprised. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah...is that okay?" Maybe Clark's parents wouldn't agree to that. 

"Yeah, that'll be fine. We'll see you around eight then." 

"Great." Lex pushed the off button, frowning at the phone. 

He turned to Adam, catching the towel he threw at him to wipe off the blood. "Dinner with Clark's parents." He grimaced. 

"Here?" Asked with an arched an eyebrow. 

"Yep. Chef Lex at your service." 

Adam snorted. "You're going to cook?" 

Lex nodded. Duncan had been teaching him to cook over the past few months; his immortality made Lex paranoid about having servants around. 

"I'm hoping that the Kents will appreciate the effort of a homemade meal, so I'm going to cook." Lex paused. "And you're going to help me." 

"What makes you think that?" Adam sounded highly amused. 

"Because you feel incredibly guilty about almost cutting my arm off," Lex informed him. 

"I haven't felt guilt for quite some time." 

Lex nodded solemnly. "Well, the fact that you're feeling it now makes me feel very special." 

Adam regarded him for a long moment before sighing dramatically. "Fine, I'll help." 

Lex was relieved that Adam had agreed. While he had cooked for Clark, he wasn't sure he could handle a meal for four yet. Then he started to panic. "What should we make?" Oh, God, this was such a bad idea. Did he really think one dinner was going to make up for fifteen years of animosity towards his family name? 

"Pork loin marinated and cooked over rough-cut potatoes with carrots, turnips and onions, a wine gravy and spring greens salad." Adam paused for a moment. "Go get showered, I'll go shopping." 

"Right." He could do this. He had been to dinners with some of the most important and intimidating men and women in the country. Surely he could handle his boyfriend's parents. Lex started out of the room, paused and turned back around. "Thanks." 

Adam just shrugged. 

* * *

As Clark waited with his parents for Lex to open the door, he tried to remember the last time he was this nervous. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Lex greeted them with a tight smile a moment later. "Please, come in." 

Clark waited until his parents had passed Lex before he bent in for a quick kiss. "Relax," he whispered, "You're not facing a firing squad." 

"Right," Lex whispered back, "it just feels that way." 

"It smells wonderful in here, Lex," his mom said as they walked into the apartment. 

"Thank you." Lex took their coats. "Dinner isn't going to be too fancy, but it should be edible this time." 

Clark laughed as he remembered the first time Lex had tried to cook for him. It had been a disaster, tomato sauce everywhere. He had yet to figure out how Lex had managed to make it explode like that. 

"Please, have a seat." Lex gestured to the table, which had already been set. "Would you like anything to drink besides water?" 

"Water's fine," his mom said. His father just nodded. 

Clark sighed. It was going to be a long night. 

They passed the food around, everyone helping themselves to what they wanted, a lot like the family dinners that Clark was used to. He hoped that his parents appreciated the effort Lex was making. 

"This is wonderful, Lex. Where did it come from?" his mom asked. 

"Actually, Mrs. Kent, I made it." Lex said with a look of pride. "Well, mostly, anyway. I had some help from a friend." 

"Who helped you?" Clark asked, though he had a sinking suspicion that he already knew the answer. 

Lex's eyes widened a little. "Adam," he answered cautiously. 

"That was nice of him." Clark's voice was colder than he intended. He didn't want to pick a fight with Lex, especially not tonight, but the idea of Lex and Adam cooking together didn't sit right with him. It seemed too intimate a chore. 

"I'll let him know you thought so." 

The rest of the meal was uncomfortable, filled with small talk, mostly between Lex and his mom. Lex was charming, but Lex was always charming. Clark knew his mom's attempt at conversation wasn't really going to improve the situation all that much. He had to do something to change his parents' minds; he just wasn't sure what that something was yet. His father remained stoically silent. 

After everyone was finished eating Lex stood up and started to clear the dishes away. 

"Here, let me help," Clark's mom offered. 

"Please, Mrs. Kent, sit down." Lex smiled. "I can handle a few dishes. Would anyone like something to drink? Coffee, brandy, something else?" 

His mom smiled. "Coffee would be lovely." 

"Coffee." His dad nodded. 

"I'll help." Clark stood up and cleared away the remaining dishes and followed Lex into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" he asked Lex's back. 

"I'm fine, Clark." Lex sounded cheerful. Clark frowned. Lex had been overly casual all night, treating his parents like he would some business associate whose company he was about to take over. His smiles bright; mask firmly in place. 

"What's going on with you?" Clark understood that Lex was nervous, but it had been a long time since he had seen this side of Lex. It was more than a little disconcerting. 

"What do you mean?" Lex turned to face him as the coffee started brewing. 

"You're treating my parents like -- you're acting like a Luthor." Clark knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth. 

"I am a Luthor, Clark. Have you forgotten that? Because I'm willing to bet that your father hasn't. In fact, I bet that if you went out there and asked him, he'd be happy to tell you just how much of a Luthor I am." Lex's voice was cold and hard. 

"That'd be fine if it was true, but we both know it isn't, so I'd like to know what's really going on." 

Lex smirked. "Did you really think dinner was going to change things? Your parents have known me for over five years. They're not about to welcome me into the family with open arms now." 

"Lex," Clark floundered. Everything he wanted to say would only make things worse. Nervous energy was radiating off of Lex, his tension palpable. 

"I just want to get through this in one piece." Lex grabbed four coffee mugs out of the cupboard and set them along with the pot of coffee on a tray to carry back to the table. 

"Defense mechanisms intact?" 

"They're all I've got." 

Clark swallowed the sting of that remark. "You've got me." 

"I know." Lex sighed, his shoulders slumping a little. "I just want to keep it that way." He looked up. "I'm going to tell them." 

"You don't have to do that." Clark knew that the revelation of Lex's secret might go a long way in gaining his parents' trust, but he didn't want Lex to feel obligated to tell them. 

"Do you really believe that? They don't trust me, they probably never will. At least this way...Here," he said, handing the tray to Clark. "I'll be out in a second." 

"Lex..." 

"Just let me do this, please?" 

Clark nodded and carried the tray out to the table. 

When Lex walked out of the kitchen, he was carrying a knife. Clark poured the coffee as he considered just _how_ Lex was planning on telling his parents. 

"Lex?" Clark's mom questioned, her voice cautious. 

"I should tell you something," Lex started, staring at his hands. "I know you're worried about my knowing Clark's secrets. I don't blame you. But things have changed and," he paused, looking over at Clark, "there's something you should know about me." 

Clark's mom looked worried. "What is it?" 

"I'm immortal," Lex stated. 

Clark reached over and started rubbing tiny circles into Lex's lower back as Lex talked. 

"What do you mean, immortal?" his dad finally asked. 

Lex began to talk, explaining 'The Game' and all the basic aspects of his immortality. 

"Let me get this straight. There's a bunch of people out there who can't die? And they go around cutting off each other's heads to win a game? Is this some sort of joke?" His dad frowned at Lex. 

"It's no joke, Mr. Kent. Clark only told me about his abilities after he saw me die and come back to life." Lex gave a crooked and ironic smile. "Some maniac hit me with a car." 

Clark frowned at the comment. He didn't like to think about that night. 

Before anyone could say anything else, Lex picked up the knife and sliced his palm open. 

"Lex!" Clark's mom cried out, jumping out of her seat. 

"Don't worry, Mom." Clark said as he watched Lex wipe the blood away. Even though he knew what would happen, he didn't like to watch it. Sitting by, watching Lex hurt was not something that Clark was ever going to be okay with. 

His dad leaned forward, his expression wary, as Lex's unblemished skin was revealed. "Why are you telling us this, Lex?" 

"Because I know you think that I'm going to betray Clark's trust. I want you to believe that I will do everything in my power to protect Clark's secrets, because I have secrets of my own. I want you to trust me." Lex looked back down at his hands. "But since I know that won't happen, I want you to know that you have as much power over me as I have over Clark." 

Clark looked at his mom, who had remained silent. Her face was white, her hand pressed against her mouth. His dad looked dazed. 

"Lex," his mom hesitated. "I can't say that we're too thrilled about this relationship. You two kept it a secret from us, for one thing." 

"Mom," Clark protested, but his mother's raised hand stopped him from continuing. 

"However, I appreciate your telling us about your immortality. I know you can understand our desire to keep Clark's gifts a secret." Clark could hear the warning in his mom's voice. "Clark asked us to give this whole thing the benefit of the doubt. As long as you two continue to be honest with us, I'm willing to do that, but this is a lot to process. It's going to take some time." 

"I understand," Lex said. 

* * *

Jonathan tried to process everything he had seen and heard as he drove. His mind was reeling from the evening's revelations. When Lex had opened the door the first thing Jonathan had wanted to do was slug him. Seeing Clark touch Lex made Jonathan nauseous. 

He had never thought of himself as a close-minded man, but the idea that his only son was gay threw Jonathan for a loop. That it was _Lex Luthor_ who'd made Clark realize that only made matters worse. 

Suddenly, Martha leaned over and kissed his cheek. He glanced at her and smiled before turning his attention back to the road. "What was that for?" 

"You looked like you needed it." He could hear the smile in her voice. "This isn't the end of the world, Jonathan." 

Jonathan sighed. "Are you really okay with this?" he asked, lacing his fingers through hers. 

"Honestly, I'm still a little shocked," Martha admitted. "But maybe there's a reason for everything." 

"What do you mean?" Jonathan was amused. Martha was always putting a positive spin on things, which was one of the first things about her that he had fallen in love with. No matter how hard things got, Martha was always there to point out the bright spots. Whether it was dealing with the farm, money problems or Clark's gifts, she always made their burdens lighter somehow. 

"It just seems that, since the day of the meteor shower, Clark and Lex's paths keep crossing. Don't you find it a little odd that they're both immortal? Maybe it's meant to be." 

"You're such a hopeless romantic." Jonathan laughed. "Must be where Clark gets it from." He sobered a little. "I'm still worried, Martha. Somehow, the idea that Lex Luthor is almost invulnerable isn't too comforting. Lex's had a less than ideal upbringing. He has no solid moral foundation and he hasn't always made the best choices." 

Martha sighed. "I know, but he's always tried to make the right choices. Maybe all he needs is someone to help him realize what they are. At this point, all we can do is be supportive and see what happens." 

"I told Clark that I would give Lex the benefit of the doubt and I meant it," Jonathan said quietly. "But if he hurts Clark in any way..." 

"I know." 

* * *

Alone with Clark at last, Lex felt the band constricting his chest loosen a little. 

"Are you o--" 

"I swear, Clark. If you ask me that one more time..." 

"What?" Clark asked with a wry grin as they watched the Kents drive off. 

"You'll be sleeping alone tonight." Lex nodded to emphasize his point. 

Clark snickered. 

"You don't think I'm serious?" Lex arched an eyebrow. "Try me." 

"Not a chance." Clark wrapped his arms around Lex's waist, pulling him in close. 

"I'm sorry about being such a jerk before," Lex mumbled into Clark's neck. He wondered why Clark put up with him. True, he had been stressed, but he knew Clark had been too, yet, here Clark was trying to comfort him. 

"Mmm, I forgive you." 

"Why?" He hadn't really done anything to earn Clark's forgiveness. 

"Because I'm kinda fond of you." Clark's voice was soothing as he ran his hands over Lex's back. "You're so tense." 

"Mmmngh," Lex agreed. God, he was exhausted. There had been too much to deal with in the past week, first business then Clark's parents. He just wanted to curl up in Clark's arms and sleep for the next month or so. 

"Want a back massage?" Clark asked as he slipped a warm hand under Lex's sweater. 

"You're too good to me." That was an understatement. Clark deserved to be sainted. Lex decided that he would look into it. 

"Well, we'll just have to find a way for you to make it up to me. C'mon." Clark led him to the bedroom and started undressing him, his knuckles brushing teasingly against Lex's skin as he undid first the buttons on Lex's shirt then his pants. "Lie down." 

Lex settled into the soft sheets with a happy little sigh. He felt the drizzle of massage oil on his back a moment later. Clark's hands moved over his skin soothingly before he started to work the knots out. Clark had amazing hands. Lex was half asleep by the time Clark finished, so relaxed that he felt like he was floating, warm and safe. 

"You still with me?" 

"Mngph." Lex didn't want to move. Rather, he hadn't wanted to until Clark's caresses became more seductive. Big, warm hands ran up his body, curving over his ribs, then back down over his hips. Lex reconsidered the moving thing. He was up, yes, definitely up, for whatever Clark had in mind. 

He turned over on his back and smiled as a conveniently naked Clark moved over him. Clark's body was reassuringly solid, warm, and living, breathing proof that things would be okay. 

* * *

Clark settled his body over Lex's, a whispery moan escaping as skin touched skin. How had he ever lived without this? Lex's body was warm and inviting, his movements were relaxed as his fingers threaded through Clark's hair. 

Clark bent down to kiss Lex's neck, tasting the salty skin, smiling as Lex shuddered in response. Clark loved how sensitive Lex's neck was. So sensitive that Clark wondered if he could make Lex come with just a little extra attention to the beautiful column of Lex's throat. 

With a wicked smile that Lex completely missed, Clark moved his lips over the satiny smooth skin, pausing to suck lightly on Lex's Adam's apple. Lex's moan vibrated against his lips as Lex arched back, offering more of his throat up for Clark's exploration. 

Clark moved his lips over Lex's jaw, tongue dipping into the tender hollow behind his ear before moving down to scrape his teeth over the soft flesh covering Lex's collarbone. His tongue sought the hollow at the base of Lex's throat. 

Lex was shaking. Every scrape of Clark's teeth was rewarded with tiny moans and erotic tremors from Lex's body. Clark could feel Lex's nails biting into his shoulders as Lex desperately arched his hips toward Clark, seeking friction. 

"Clark," Lex finally ground out as Clark ran his tongue down the side of Lex's neck. "Please!" 

Clark moved his hand down over Lex's chest, pausing to stroke the soft skin of his tummy before wrapping his hand around Lex's erection. His tongue traced a wet map from collarbone to Adam's apple and back. Clark's lips absorbed every moan and shudder as they vibrated through the tender skin. 

There was nothing so beautiful to Clark as Lex when he came: so open, uninhibited. Lex's eyes closed tightly, his back arched, Clark's name ripped from his throat. Clark slid his wet lips across Lex's neck, smiling at the full-body shudder that it elicited. 

"I think," Lex said, several long moments later, "that you are quite possibly evil." 

"Anything's possible," Clark agreed. 

Lex sat up, pushing Clark's shoulder until Clark was on his back. "It's not nice to tease," Lex informed him as he straddled Clark's hips. 

Clark didn't like the gleam in Lex's eyes. "But it's so much fun. Do you know how sexy those noises you make are?" 

"Flattery," Lex said, smiling, "will get you everywhere." Bending down, he captured one of Clark's nipples between his teeth. 

"Okay." Anything Clark had thought to say was erased by the jagged spike of pleasure that Lex's hot, talented tongue sent through him. Clark shivered as the cool air moved over the wet line that Lex traced. His erection was throbbing in anticipation as Lex's mouth moved closer. 

"Lex," he whimpered as the head of his cock was bathed in a warm breath. Lex's tongue moved from the base of his cock to the head. Clark felt like he was falling into the wet heat that engulfed him, only to be jolted from his free fall when it disappeared a moment later. 

"It's not nice to tease," Lex repeated. 

"No, not nice," Clark agreed, fisting his hands in the sheets, dizzy with arousal. "God, Lex." He wanted to beg more, but the words got caught in his throat. 

He moaned as soft, wet lips moved over him again. The feel of Lex's throat muscles as Lex swallowed him was driving Clark insane. He shook with need as Lex slowly caressed his thighs. 

Every nerve in his body was singing as Lex moaned around him. Clark could barely remember his own name, but he knew to open his mouth as two of Lex's fingers pushed against his lips. 

He sucked on the fingers greedily, swirling his tongue around and between them until Lex pulled them away with a wet 'pop'. A moment later a slick digit pressed inside him, the stretch making him gasp involuntarily. 

Lex crooked the finger and Clark bucked his hips, his cock sliding further down Lex's throat. His senses reeled, overwhelmed by the hot, wet, slick-- 

"Fuck!" Clark gasped as Lex twitched his finger again. 

Clark opened his eyes to find Lex's gaze fixed on him. The intensity of the look in Lex's deep blue eyes sent him over the edge. 

His hips jerked up as he came down Lex's throat, twitching helplessly as Lex swallowed around him. Collapsing back onto the bed, sated, he pulled Lex back up to him. 

Wrapping his hand around the back of Lex's neck, Clark brought Lex up for a sloppy kiss, tasting himself on Lex's tongue. 

"Remind me to tease you only after I've come," he murmured as Lex settled against him, his face resting in the crook of Clark's neck. 

"Mmm." 

Clark was almost asleep when he felt Lex move away from him. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm just writing myself a little reminder note," Lex whispered. "Go back to sleep." 

"A reminder note?" What the hell was Lex talking about? "What for?" 

"I'm going to buy your parents a cell phone." 

**THE END**


End file.
